Adult Swim
by It's a chicken i tell ya
Summary: When the boys aren't old enough to get into the new pool they build a new device. Things don't really go as planned though. All the while Doof is facing his greatest enemy yet: Parenthood
1. Chapter 1

**Adult Swim **

It was another new day in Danville. A very hot day; the hottest day in Danville history to be precise. Phineas and Ferb were lounging in the back yard under the tree with sweat pouring from their skin making the clothes cling to them.

"Ferb, I know what we're goin-going- go-uhuh." Phineas started panting in the middle of his sentence. "To hot for ideas. Must cool down. Ferb, any ideas." Ferb panted a little and shook his head. The two brothers had defied logic, gravity, and physics but they were still no match for mother nature. Candace noticed that her brothers stilling outside sweating like dogs.

"PHINEAS! FERB! What are you to doing?"

"At the moment? Sweating like pigs."

"Yeah right. I know you're up to something and you're just acting like you're doing nothing and then I'll start to relax and really think you're doing nothing but then when I turn around, you'll be there doing STUFF! But what you didn't expect is that I won't fall for it and they you'll look like the crazy ones. AHAHAHAAHAH!"

"It's nice to see Candace so happy."

"Alright twerps, you two better not do anything weird today because I'm going to the new pool with Stacy." At this Phineas perked up.

"New pool? I didn't know about this new pool."

"Well duh. Only people on the inside know about it. Stacy has a cousin who has a daughter who has a hair dresser who has a niece who's on the inside working there so technically I'm on the inside too because I have Stacy."

"Did you follow that Ferb?" Ferb's eyes were rolling around clearly showing he had no idea what his step sister was rambling about.

"Candace, Stacy's here!" Linda called out to her daughter.

"OK mom. Tell her I'm coming!"

"Hey sis, give me and Ferb a minute to get our bathing suits."

"Hold up there. What makes you think you can go?"

"Well I did some calculations in my head and if I got this right, you know Stacy who has a cousin who has a niece who has a hair dresser who has a daughter on the inside working there and we know you…did I get that right?'

"Nonono the Stacy's' cousin is the one with the daughter and it doesn't matter if you got it right, you two aren't going."

"But-but why not?"

"Well uhh-well because-umm" Candace looked at the sad looks her brothers were giving her and looking at the bursting thermometer she caved. "Oh alright. You guys better not embarrass me or else."

"Alright! Come on Ferb. I'll call Isabella and tell her we're going to a new pool! Buford and Baljeet would like to go too."

"Wait I didn't say- oh forget it just tell them to be quick." Phineas started calling all his friends and soon everyone was gathered in the back yard.

"Hey, Phineas. Watcha' doin'?"

"Just putting on some sun block. Are you guys ready to go to this new pool?"

"Well yeah but Phineas you do know I have a p-"

"You know that's a really nice swim suit Isabella." Isabella started blushing at what Phineas said.

"Thanks Phineas."

"So dinner bell we going to this pool or did you just call us here to chit chat. Buford has a busy schedule you know. I miss giving a nerd a wedgie for this"

"Something to which I am very grateful for."

"Quiet nerd." With everyone ready to go they started on their way to a very nice club. Complete with golf, basketball, and of course a pool. The pool was very big with water jets, snack bar, hot tub, the works.

"Wow. Isn't this awesome Ferb? Let's go!" Several yeahs were shouted as they all ran to the pool only to be stopped by a big rope. A very pretty woman with a life guard swim suit on stopped them and gave them a big, cheesy smile.

"Hello there little small children. What are you doing?"

"Well ma'am me and my friends just wanted to go to the new pool." Phineas stated kind of awkwardly. This lady freaked him out some.

"I see. Now little small boy," She said in a sickly sweet tone, "can you read that sign over there please?" She pointed to a bright colored sign and Phineas had to stand on his toes to see it.

**_New adult pool. A luxurious pool for adults. No kids, no stress. No one under the age of 17 who doesn't have relation with workers permitted._**

"Well that doesn't seem very fair."

"To bad little tiny small short kiddies. Now are you and your friends 17 or older?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Well then GET OUT OF MY POOL!" She threw them all out as Candace and Stacy walked in.

"Sorry guys. Why don't you go to the mall or something. We'll pick you up in a couple of hours." With that they went inside the pool area. Phineas was dusting himself off and getting a bit annoyed, and since this is Phineas that's saying something.

"That really doesn't seem fair. Why should age effect what you can or can't do? I mean really! Why should we have to be olde-wait a minute. Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! Hey where's Perry?"

XXXXX

Dobee dobee do ba dobee dobee do ba dobee dobee do ba Agent P!

Agent P was fly to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He was sweating as he flew. MM was out sick today and Carl had told him that Doofenshmirtz must have something to do with this sudden heat wave. Perry wished they could just be practical and blame it on the weather man like normal people but nooooo. It had to be an evil scheme. He wanted to be with his family. He heard Phineas talking about going to a pool. That would be nice. Perry was a aquatic animal after all. Landing at Dr.D's he kicked a wall down to find in his swim trunks along with his daughter in a bikini. They were fighting and didn't notice Perry's arrival.

"But dad!"

"I said no Vanessa. You are a Doofenshmirtz not a bikini model. I will not let you go out in that."

"But dad it's cool."

"No Vanessa. I don't know why you are fighting over this so much. Look I got you this perfectly good swimsuit not too long ago." He held up a small but rather thick looking outfit with flowers and kittens on it that even a grandma wouldn't like.

"Dad you got that for me when I was six. Look at it dad. Flowers dad. FLOWERS! This bikini is perfectly fine. It isn't that bad." And in all honesty it wasn't. It covered a good bit more than most teen bikini's did.

"But sweetie-"

"_Mom_ liked it." Ow. Perry knew that had to hurt. Just the way she said it. "Actually, she was the one who picked it out for me." Double ow.

"I should have know. Of course _she_ would have picked it out."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Grrr." Perry thought it best to interject before things got to far. He really hated it when he walk in on Doofenshmirtz fighting with his daughter.

"Oh hello Perry the Platypus. How nice to see you and by nice to see you I mean…well actually it is kind of nice to see you right now. Maybe you can settle this argument. You see, me and my daughter were going to this new pool and she shows up in this!" He pointed to the swim wear and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You always over exaggerate these things dad. Perry does this look bad to you?" Oh great just what he needed. To get stuck in a daddy-daughter fight.

"Vanessa he's a platypus what does he know? Unless he agrees with me then he's the wisest creature on earth." Perry started to sweat more now. He would have preferred it if Doof did make some evil device today. That was something he knew how to handle at least.

"Ugh. That's it, I'm going by myself." Vanessa stormed out leaving her dad stuttering.

"Vanessa-honey-just-oh come on!" Perry patted his shoulder and tried to cheer him up.

"Grr."

"A word of advice Perry the platypus. Never drink vodka on your wedding. Never."

**Ok I know I should be working on my other story but this idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write it. Enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurra for update. Hope you all like this chapter.**

Loud noises and rattles of machines could be heard coming from the Flynn-Fletcher yard. Everyone was doing the best they could to help Ferb and Phineas build the new device. All this might have been a bit extreme but this is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about.

"Phineas it's really cool that you're doing this but I have a-"

"Hold that thought Isabella, we're almost done." Phineas tinkered a bit with a wrench and then sat it down in triumph.

"So brainiac what's this thing suppose to do?"

"Well let's explain. Ladies and gentlemen I give you THE ADULTINATOR!" A small, palm sized machine stood in front of them. It was square with some sort of satellite on the top.

"Cool. But why is it have the suffix inator?"

"I don't really know Bajeet. It just sounded cool. You see this device will be used to make us older. It has a scanner on top that will scan your body and taking into account genetics and body type, will produce a pill with certain stimuli to speed up the body's natural hormones and growth allowing you to age in minuets." Baljeet and Ferb were the only ones that fully understood it. Isabella got most of it and Buford was completely lost.

"English dinner bell." The group sighed as Phineas picked up the device and put it in his pocket.

"Alright gang, lets head over to the mall."

"Why the mall Phineas?"

"Well you see Isabella, we have to get some new clothes. This thing is designed to make us grow, not our shirts. We have to get some stuff to put on after we get older." It made sense so they all headed over to the mall. Isabella was delighted to get to pick out a new outfit and while the boys just grabbed random pants and a shirt that was their favorite color, she took her time.

"Hmm I like pink but maybe I should try something different." She mumbled to herself as she shuffled through the woman's section of the store. People gave her strange looks as the picked up shirts and pants at least seven sizes too big.

"I think you look great in pink Izzy." Isabella blushed as Phineas complimented her again. Twice in one day, she was on a role.

"Tell the girly I don't care what colors she's in, just pick something out already. Buford doesn't have all day."

"I think it would be best if we do not upset him."

"Come on Baljeet, Buford can wait till I'm done. Unless he's not man enough to wait for a while." Buford grumbled as he slouched back in defeat.

"Here Isabella, try this." Phineas held up a white tube top with a soft pink mini skirt up to Isabella.

"It does look really pretty and it's just my style. You're great Phineas."

"I just picked something out that I'd like to see you wear." The other boys snickered at him leave the oblivious boy confused. "What?"

"Something you'd like to see her wear and your first thought was a top that shows her belly and a skirt that comes up to her thighs?"

"Well n-no not really that…but-but…it just looked nice so..Oh look at the time we should really get going. Come on guys." Leaving the store with Phineas slightly flustered they went into the bath rooms.

"Alright everyone ready? Just stand still as this thing scans you. After that it will spit out some pills and you'll take one, go into a stall and eat it. Then after we put on our clothes we can swim in that pool!" Everyone agreed and lined up for the scan. Soon they were all in the stalls gulping down the pills.


End file.
